Chabazite (Disgustedorite)
Chabazite, also known as Chabazite Anomaly A13, is a Gem character created by Disgustedorite. She is a traveler and a collector, always finding ways around being drafted into the army like other Gems like her were so she can sell Gem Wargs, a Gem-like animal native to the Lattice colony which she commonly visits. Chabazite is a rare case of a Gem produced through natural reproduction; her parents were a Jasper and a Ruby. She is one of 17 recorded Gems born on an uncharted planet where a Gem ship had crashed in Era 1. Appearance Chabazite has a build similar to a Quartz, but with certain bulk--particularly in her arms and legs--being more like a Ruby's. She is smaller than a Quartz, but equally strong thanks to her ruby-like bulk and still large enough to intimidate if it wasn't for her round face and soft wavy hair. Chabazite is mainly an orangish brown color, with brown hair and green eyes. Clothing description to be added. Her Gem is located on a lower part of her chest. It has a pentagonal facet pointed downwards. History Roughly 3000 years ago, a Gem ship that had been lost in Era 1 was found crashed on an uncharted planet. While the original crew was never found, seventeen Gems were found incubating in a makeshift Kindergarten. All of them were Quartz/Ruby crosses, with gemstones made of Chabazite. This Chabazite was among them. It took a few years for Homeworld to decide what to do with these strange mixes, as their existence was completely unheard of, and Chabazite and her sisters were eventually classified as soldiers and were to be drafted in the army. However, this Chabazite in particular had been poofed in a squabble with one of her sisters and had to be held until she reformed, and when she did a series of strange events led her to being released with no obligations, commands, or even a Diamond to follow. Without ever being told what to do, Chabazite obtained a small personal starship and became a traveler. She visited many colonies, and one in particular--Lattice--caught her eye. The planet was filled with native life that superficially resembled Gemkind and flourished in the environment created by Kindergartens. In particular, she became fascinated by the most dangerous of all the native creatures--the Gem Warg--and attempted to tame several of them. She succeeded and became one of the first Gems to study how to care for these creatures. Eventually, after obtaining a license to do so, Chabazite began to trade some of her tamed Wargs to other Gems in exchange for any item that has a story behind it. She keeps these items in a personal settlement on a planet outside of Gem territory which she will not disclose the location of. The Wargs she sells are very useful for a variety of tasks and became popular among some aristocrats; as a result, they are considered an approved use for harvested shards, which are needed to feed them. Today, Chabazite can be found traveling between colonies to sell her Wargs. She is generally found on scenic roads between major landmarks on colonies and even occasionally on Homeworld, where Gems who prefer to walk commonly pass by. Personality By heritage, Chabazite is naturally hotheaded and very intense in all of her emotions. However, she is also a good listener and can be very gentle. Despite her heritage, she is quicker to negotiate than to battle and can be very patient when she puts her mind to it. She's a very sympathetic Gem, and has been known to rush to sites of disaster to help the injured. Abilities Chabazite has all standard Gem abilities. Her summoned weapon is a pickaxe. Combat abilities * Martial Arts: Chabazite can fight with all the force of a Jasper and all the rage of a Ruby. A punch or a kick from her is powerful enough to break solid mycelium bricks. ** Headbutting: Chabazite doesn't have the balance to headbutt effectively, but she sure tries and can do a good deal of damage even if it still ends with her falling over. * Spin Dash: A Quartz ability, Chabazite can curl into a ball and spin rapidly into her opponents. She commonly uses this more for transportation than for combat, however. ** Flame Charge: A variation of the Comet Charge ability used by Jaspers, Chabazite's is essentially the same but with fire. Elemental abilities * Thermokinesis and pyrokinesis: Like a Ruby, Chabazite can create fire through the sheer force of rage and has an extremely high body temperature. Relationships (to be written) Trivia * Chabazite was created long before this page was, but the creation of this page was delayed by a lack of knowing what to do with her. * Chabazite exists for the sole purpose of selling tamed Wargs to other people's OCs. Gemology (to be written) Gemstone (to be written) Category:Disgustedorite Category:Approved Characters Category:OCs